Talk:Fusion
Is the Potara more powerful? I don't believe it was ever stated as such. Yes, it was Elder Kai says the Potara Fusion is 'far stronger then those little boys'Arieus 03:33, 20 November 2008 (UTC) But the dance fusion created a stronger warrior when Goku and Vegeta fused (Gogeta)than potara (Vegito)Sonictheweasel 03:58, 20 November 2008 (UTC) :Regardless of how Vegeta and Goku fuse, they would of course be stronger than Gotenks. Elder Kai's saying that they would be doesn't indicate that Potara Fusion is better than the Fusion Dance. It seems like I remember him referring to Potara Fusion as the "proper" way to fuse, or something to that effect. (I don't have the episode handy at the moment.) This may imply that the Potara Fusion is superior in strength, or it may not. It's important to note, though, that Elder Kai himself is the product of a Potara Fusion, and as such may be biased toward that type of fusion. -- 11:37, 20 November 2008 (UTC) The "other anime" section is really unnecessary. If it doesn't have anything to do with Dragonball/Z/GT it doesn't belong in the Dragonball wiki Is there such a thing as a Double Fusion? For example, could Gotenks hypothetically fuse with Gogeta? didnt i say something like this before.... mabye if they were at similair power levels... and what about my other idea uber namekian every namic fuses into one uber one XDde A fun thing would be if the dead Vegito fuses with a Gogeta from an alternate time line using the fusion dance --- :While no double fusion has ever been seen, it is most likely possible through the use of the Potara earrings and/or pure Namekian fusion. Keep in mind that not even Super Piccolo (Namless Namek + Nail) is more than 2 characters, as Piccolo and Kami are from the same life. 19:42, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :yeah but a double fusion of anyone would still be great to see --- : 21:34, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Totally, haha. 22:25, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Vegeta not wanting to do the fusion dance? At the point in the series Vegeta didnt even know about the fusion dance During the battle with buu, Infact the only times vegeta ever learned/knew about the Fusion dance was In Fusion Reborn and in GT. So someone should delete it i would but it would probably get undone.. Unless someone will give me the go ahead to change it. Sorry forgot my signature EliteSuperSaiyan 06:48, May 3, 2011 (UTC) gogeta you are powerful stupid or i will beat you up ~ You should add the way Baby absorbs, like he does to Trunks, Goten, Gohan and Vegeta (and those not-named humans). Sandubadear (talk) 16:44, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :I agree. Baby's fusion-like technique is known as possession. A blurb on here about it sounds appropriate, especially considering the extended period of time during which he shared a body with Vegeta. One of the Shadow Dragons used this technique as well. 17:05, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Yes but Naturon Shenron's ability is already here. Baby's possession is lacking in this page. Sandubadear (talk) 17:49, April 8, 2013 (UTC) :Okay. 23:23, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Potara Fission Sorry for adding to this talk page after it's been inactive for three years, but the Dragon Ball Super manga depicts Kibito Kai having gathered the Dragon Balls from Namek and bringing them to the Kai Planet (in fear that Champa and Vados were searching for them), and have apparently wished to be de-fused). I just felt that should be mentioned in the article. It does create a bit of a big plot hole for GT but apparently that's now debatable given Trunks' claim about GT's events in Xenoverse. The Vicarstown Sentinel (talk) 00:32, November 9, 2015 (UTC) :Awesome use of "fission" : ) Don't worry about commenting on inactive talk pages. The bad things to comment on are individual topics that are years old, especially if they are located pretty high up on a talk page where no one is looking anymore. 00:55, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Ginyu's Ability I think Ginyu's ability belongs here. It's fusing a body with a different mind. BrentNewland (talk) 00:03, June 20, 2016 (UTC) :I dunno about that. Fusion is 2 or more beings becoming one, while Ginyu's ability was a complete "switch" of bodies and not technically "fusing" together. ::I agree with Ripto, fusing minds/bodies is different from transferring them. -- 02:58, June 20, 2016 (UTC) Transformation I think fusion can be considered a transformation. Because it combines two or more individuals, thus it's a form of a transformation. By that logic, for example, Gogeta would be considered a transformation (and not an entirely new character) used by both Goku and Vegeta at the same time. Kaithehedgefox (talk) 00:40, March 31, 2019 (UTC)kaithehedgefoxKaithehedgefox (talk) 00:40, March 31, 2019 (UTC)